<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost by Kaybay11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031841">Lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaybay11/pseuds/Kaybay11'>Kaybay11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O, Alpha/Omega, Dubious Consent, F/M, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Young Stan Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:27:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaybay11/pseuds/Kaybay11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You get lost in the woods and stumble upon the Mystery Shack.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stan Pines/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Splashed sparked this story. Well, that and reading too many Omega fics. Anyway, had to get it out of my head so I could focus.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke with a jolt, fear gripping me at the darkness before I realized I was camping.</p><p>I groaned, my bladder bursting. I unzipped the tent before grabbing my flashlight, tp, and shoes. I turned my flashlight on and walked into the forest, locating a good spot behind a bush.</p><p>I turned back toward my tent.</p><p>“GAH!” My flashlight went flying out of my hand as I tripped over a tree root, knees digging painfully into the hard earth.</p><p>I stood, wiping off my soiled pants before carefully stepping toward the glowing light in the darkness. I gripped the flashlight and spun around looking at a mass of roots unhelpfully.</p><p>
  <em>Shit I'm lost.</em>
</p><p>I scented the area, the forest an overwhelming array of flora and fauna. I was counting to ten before I had a panic attack.</p><p>
  <em>I'll follow the sound of the waterfall. If I make it to the lake I can definitely find my way back to the campsite.</em>
</p><p>I breathed a sigh of relief and headed toward the noise.</p><p>I had been walking for quite some time, the sound of the waterfall seemingly staying about the same. The trees parted and my flashlight landed on a totem pole. My eyebrows shot up.</p><p><em>I'm even more lost than I thought.</em> </p><p>I groaned and kicked a stone before noticing a glow in the misty darkness to my right.</p><p>I headed toward it, a cabin-like structure appearing as I neared. I stopped at the edge of the property, a single red car in the parking lot.</p><p>I could feel the pounding of my heart as the overwhelming collaboration of scents washed over me. I could smell betas, omegas, alphas, and- I sniffed harder, -dead animals? I hesitated.</p><p>
  <em>What if the owner is some sort of psycho, like a serial killer? </em>
</p><p>I choked slightly at the thought, completely frozen in the parking lot. They could just be hunters I reasoned. They lived in the middle of the woods, it wouldn’t be crazy. I gulped before tiptoeing toward the glow coming from the back of the building. I located a door with a diamond window on it, the flash of a television light beaming through.</p><p>I sucked in a breath and approached. I couldn’t just stay lost all night, I had to at least ask for help. I breathed out and walked up the steps before tentatively knocking on the door.</p><p>I waited a moment then knocked slightly harder.

<em>Hmm, maybe they're asleep?</em>

</p><p> I frowned, turning to head out before the door was suddenly being wrenched open, my back now facing them.</p><p>“What do you wan-.” A gravelly voice barked before stopping short. I whipped my head around at the sound.</p><p>His large frame was silhouetted by the glow coming from inside his cabin, I could barely make out anything other than his wide shoulders and large arms. I stared at him terrified, his scent wafting off him in waves. How I didn’t smell him before was beyond me, now, it was like a brick to the face.     </p><p>“Omega.” He growled lowly, his hands tightening against the door frame.</p><p>I took a step backward. “Lost.” I squeaked out as my throat constricted. 

<em>Fuck, he smelled like the ocean.</em>

</p><p>“Holy shit.” I groaned out as slick gushed down my thighs. I had heard it could happen, but this man kick-starting my heat from his scent alone felt insane.</p><p>“Oh, no.” I sobbed, backing up again.</p><p>I could hear him panting harshly, one of his large hands slapping against his nose in an attempt to shut out my scent.</p><p>“Fuck.” He choked out.</p><p>My legs started shaking. “I’m sorry Alpha.”</p><p>He growled at the use of his title, the hand still on the doorframe tightening so hard I heard it crack.</p><p>“Hurry, Run.” He barked, the words only slightly muffled by his hand.</p><p>I didn’t need to be told twice, I was sprinting back into the woods on shaky legs, blood rushing in my ears as I zipped through the trees. </p><p>Maybe if I got away fast enough it could fix everything, I had suppressants in my car. <em>Where is my car?.</em>I barely thought about the fact I was getting even more lost in the woods, my flashlight gripped tightly in my hand, the light flashing amongst the treetops to the floor as I pumped my arms and ran. 

A part of me was screaming to just stop, to let him breed me, but that was just my hormones trying to take my body for a joy ride.</p><p>A moment later I could hear the signs of him following. The bushes thrashing behind me, his scent being pushed toward me, the growling.</p><p>I tilted my head slightly, catching glimpses of his shadow hot on my tail. I pulled back and chucked my flashlight at him. He gasped at the contact but quickly resumed the chase, the glow of the flashlight staying where it landed as we both ran into the darkness.</p><p>“Oh god.” I panted, my lungs burning. I could barely see two feet in front of me, and the feel of my cunt tightening with the frantic beat of my heart was overwhelmingly distracting.</p><p>There was no way to outrun this guy, he had looked like some sort of lumberjack, and I could already hear him gaining on me, the harsh sounds of his breath now reaching my ears.</p><p>“Don’t you dare stop Omega.” He growled.</p><p>Tears fell down my cheeks as I tried to keep going, the man obviously didn’t want to be a slave to his hormones either, a part of me was at least glad that he wasn’t enjoying this.</p><p>My heart practically stopped when my foot caught on a root<em>, of course, <em> a tree root got me in this predicament and a tree root was about to make it worse.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>I flew slightly, my arms coming up to shield my face as I fell before thick hands were gripping my sides and I was turning mid-air to land on top of a large chest.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>His hands burned as they held me tightly to his large frame, his scent swirling around me. I moaned lowly as more slick flowed out of me, our heavy breathing combining as he caged me against him.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Fuck.” He panted. His thick arms curling around my back to press my chest harder against him. His nose brushed over my cheek and neck, his scruff rubbing enticingly. I shuddered at the contact, he felt electric.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Why you out here all alone during a heat Omega?” He drawled low, his voice thick and heavy.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I wasn’t in heat before.” I whined, writhing my body against his. He purred at the implication, the rough pads of his fingers going under my shirt and drawing up my back before flinging the garment off. The much needed cool air blew against my naked back.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“You smell so good toots. Like toffee and maple syrup.” I giggled at the combination, it turning into a moan as he licked a stripe up the side of my neck.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Stan.” He said suddenly as if realizing what was about to happen, “Stan Pines.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“______ ______.” I whispered as I pressed my lips against his cheek, groaning at the taste of his salty skin. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I need you inside me, Stan, please, please knot me.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Fuck” he growled before pulling his shirt off. I squealed at the feel of his chest hair. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Stan gripped my thighs and turned me around, my back pressing against his removed shirt before he was whipping my pants and underwear off in one motion.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He stilled as his thumbs slipped against the wetness on my thighs, I could hear him rumbling deeply in satisfaction before his hands pulled away.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>I whined at the loss, writhing on the ground before I heard the sound of his belt whipping out of his pants.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yes.” I hissed, my body thrusting toward him desperately.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>I heard him unzipping his pants as well, the sound of fabrics shifting before he was looming over me again, the heat of his body wrapping deliciously with mine.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Alpha.” I moaned as I felt his dripping hardness weighing over my pubic bone.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>I felt him take a shuddering breath, his hands tightening either side of me.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I’m sorry _______.” he professed suddenly his body shaking against me.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>I gripped his scruffy cheeks before pressing a kiss against his plump lips, his prominent nose pressing against my cheek.

<em> Fuck, he tasted just as good as he smelled.</em> He groaned into my mouth as my tongue slid against his before I pulled away.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>I pushed his chest slightly and turned under him, pressing my ass against his cock.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Jesus Christ, Omega.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>His chest pressed against my back, I gripped his cock and pushed it against me.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Please Stan! Please.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He sunk into me slowly.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Fuck. So wet.” He rasped.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Oh, God.” I gasped. A deep moan came out of him as he pushed to the hilt inside me.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“So tight.” He groaned.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>His teeth brushed against my throat teasingly, his tongue sliding behind my ear before he pressed his hands on either side of mine and held himself inside me.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He was huge, all of him dangerously alpha. His chest pressed deliciously against my back, his thick arms bunching on either side of me as his scruffy chin brushed against my neck and cheek. He was panting harshly as he stayed still.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He moved one hand under us to press against my stomach, he felt amazing this tight against me, inside of me. His hand pressed a bit harder making the feel of his cock even tighter and I couldn’t do anything but moan, my vagina spasming around his length.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He gasped before pulling out and pushing back in.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>I could feel every inch of him sliding in and out of me, the press of his hips against mine.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Faster!” I gasped.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He curled his arm around my middle and used it to pull me a bit harshly against him.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“So, good.” He panted before rolling his hips even faster.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Alpha! Staaan.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yeah baby?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>I fell forward, my head pressing against my arms as I lost my balance from his thrusting. Stan followed me down, his arms gripping under mine, his fingers curling around my shoulders as he kept moving. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>I felt his lips against my ear as he pressed his whole body against me, my body between him and the forest floor.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Baby?” he asked again, his tone a bit worried.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“More. Harder.” I groaned.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Shit” He panted before shoving himself as deep as possible.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“AH!”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He was thrusting hard and fast, his balls slapping against me, his fingers clenching harshly into my shoulders before one of those large hands was gliding under me, a rough pad rubbing against my clit.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“OH, FUCK.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“You like that.” he breathed. My pussy contracted harshly against his cock as he kept up his bruising pace. “Shit. Omega!”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Stan.” I begged the heat coiling and tightening inside me, his steady stream of moans panting directly in my ear.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Need your knot Alpha, need it.” I whined.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Almost ______, almost.” He growled. His body slapping harder against mine, I could feel his knot swelling slightly, just barely catching inside of me, his finger rubbing desperately against my clit.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>My body was on fire. I flung my arm back, my hand landing in his thick hair, my fingers threading through it tightly. He groaned at the feel.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>My pussy started fluttering, the tingles building me up higher and higher.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“That’s it, baby, that’s it.” he purred fondly, his cock swelling more, knot catching at every thrust.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” I whined.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Come for me Omega.” he begged on a harsh thrust, hitting a deep spot inside me as he pressed hard on my clit.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“STAN!” I gasped. My walls tightening, my body bowing and thrusting as electricity zipped through my whole form, a loud keening somewhat resembling Stan’s name burst from my lips as I rode my orgasm out.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Stan was moaning loudly as I came, his hips stuttering jerkily as he chased me, his knot swelling and swelling till he could no longer leave, the feel of him so solidly inside had me screaming.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“_______.” He yelled, pinning me to the ground even harder, the feel of his cum shooting hot inside me as his body tried to keep thrusting to no avail. My pussy contracting tightly around his knot trying to milk him of every last drop.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Fuck.” he gasped. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>We panted for several beats before he was gripping my hips and falling backward so I laid on top of him.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Nothing but our harsh breathing and the distant waterfall could be heard as we recovered.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Soon it was just the waterfall as we laid there spent, his thumbs rubbed thoughtlessly against my hips his chest rising and falling steadily beneath me.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>I gulped up at the darkness, he froze.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Wow.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He chuckled, his whole frame shaking underneath me, I couldn’t help but smile at the sound.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Expected something a whole lot different.” He said, his hands resuming their thoughtless caresses.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>I grabbed one of his hands and held it above me so I could see it in the moonlight. I had felt how large it was, but it was crazy to see it up close. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>I felt Stan sigh deeply at my touch.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Sorry Stan, I got lost in the woods and you smelled so amazing it set my heat off three weeks early.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Three weeks!? Holy shit.” I could feel his knot starting to recede.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Now I was the one jolting in laughter.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He coughed slightly, “Sorry I chased you, thought maybe I could hold off. But, you smelled better than anythin' I had ever smelled in my whole 35 years of life.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Your eyebrows shot up slightly. “21,” you supplied to his non-question, question.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He smacked a hand against his forehead, “Oh, god.” I felt his cock slip out as his knot deflated completely. I turned in his arms his face still covered by his hand.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Stan, I still need you.” I reminded pressing a kiss to his chest. “Do you think you could carry me back to your shack?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He slid his hand off his face and against my back before gulping, “14 years older, chased you through the woods, this is one of the worst things I have ever done.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>I pulled back slightly worried, “Are you rejecting me?” I could barely make out his mouth dropping in the dark, his hands gripping my thighs as he stood suddenly.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Hell no!” He was tilting down to scoop up our clothes before walking quickly through the woods, his nose scenting deeply as he made a beeline for what I assumed was his house.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“At least you didn’t mark me.” I said quietly.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He gasped, “Never without permission.” I felt him tense, “I’m not a complete animal.” He sputtered.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Stan burst through the tree line of his property heading straight for his shack, his door still wide open, the tv now static as he walked up the steps, I stared at the side of his face as he carried me over the threshold my mouth dropping as he came into view.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He tilted slightly to look down at me with expressive brown eyes under dark bushy brows, his thick dark hair messy from my pulling. I followed his sideburns down into his scruffy cheeks, the hard cut of his chin making me lick my lips. I watched his pulse jolt as I followed the line of his neck, my hand caressing into his chest hair before snapping up to his knowing eyes, his lips tilted into the most charming grin I had ever laid eyes on.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“See somethin’ you like toots?” he growled, you could feel the words rumbling in his chest.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Stan, you are incredibly handsome.” I bit my lip as I watched a variety of emotions play on his face, his cheeks glowing pink. He shifted an arm up behind his head bashfully, managing to hold me up with just his left arm, the show of his strength sending a gush of fluids down my thighs.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He closed the door with his foot, his eyes roving heatedly over my form as he dropped our clothes unceremoniously and headed up the stairs.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“You didn’t get a good look at me before?” he asked his eyes pinning my gaze.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Just knew you were huge and smelled like the ocean.” I inhaled his scent more.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He walked through a door, flicked on a light, and then he was above me, my back pressed into a mattress.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“You’re so beautiful.” He murmured before taking my lips in a smoldering kiss, I moaned loudly as our tongues twisted together, his scruff brushing deliciously against me.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He pulled back slightly, his thick fingers running through my hair, I shivered slightly at his caress, my body starting to heat up again.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I promise to take care of you through yer' heat, and when it’s over, I’m taking you out for pancakes.” He grinned widely. “The least I could do.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>I flashed him a brilliant smile. “And maybe a phone number?” I peered up at him from under my lashes nervously.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>His eyes widened, “You sure?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>I grabbed his neck and pulled him back down, “Of course Stan.” I pressed my lips against his.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“You are a perfect alpha.” I whispered.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>His fingers tightened in my hair as he released a deep groan. “Yer' gonna’ kill me.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“But what a way to go.” I grinned again, pushing my slick covered pussy against his now fully hard cock.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He moaned at the feeling, his lips falling to mine in a bruising kiss, I started to overheat as his fingers left my hair to grip my hips angling me so he could slide in easily.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>I keened as his cock filled me. He released my lips and kissed down my cheek to my ear his lips brushing the lobe. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“If I’m going down, I’m taking you down with me.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>I wanted to respond but he was pulling out of me and thrusting back in, setting a fast pace that had my back arching and my nails digging into his large shoulders.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p><em>I don't know what will happen after those pancakes but-</em> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>My eyes flicked up to his. I could see emotions rolling around behind those dark eyes of his.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-I have a good feeling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>